Esther's name
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Esther gets adopted by a japanese family and is now in japan. while shes there, she meets a man called Light Yagami. What she doesnt know is that if she isnt careful, Kira just may add her name into the Death Note. the problem? figuring out her name
1. Chapter 1

I was simply walking home; nothing unusual for a 9 year old in Japan. My dark brown curls bounced rhythmically in time time with each step. Perfect for my little song I sang. "Thats the story of, thats the glory of love" I sang my favorite song. My brown eyes then looked at my textbook, memorizing this foreign language. "A, a, O. Ka, ka, Ka Ki Ku Ke Ko" I sang this alphabet song, trying to memorize these sounds and symbols. I went on throughout the song, focused on the language for now. If I'm going to kill people in Japan, at least take some time to learn the language. God knows how long I'll be here. "Wa Wo N!" I sang before bumping into someone. "gomenasai!" I immediately apologized, hearing the sound of books dropping as I bowed down. "It's okay" the voice said, bending down to pick up his things. I did so as well, collecting my alphabet sheet and bible and stuff.

Soon all that was left was a scrap piece of paper. I reached for it, trying to return it to this stranger. But the very second before I could touch it he snatched it away from me; like he was trying to prevent me from making contact with it. I raised my eyebrow slightly at this behavior, but never asked him about it. Wasn't my business anyways.

"Arigato" he thanked me. "Dou itashimashite" I said your welcome with a bow. "That accent, your not Japanese are you?" He questioned. "Ie. I am originally from Russia. I just moved here" I explained. I finally took the time to look at this person. He looked like a college student, light chocolate hair flopping in all the right places.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should introduce myself" i then realized. "Watashi no namae wa, Wakahisa Esther desu. Douzo yoroshiku" i introduced with an angelic bow. Translation: my name is Esther Wakahisa. Nice to meet you. (Authors note: for Esther's adoptive family, I chose Wakahisa since it means "forever young", which is exactly what Esther is. Not really important to the story though). He then introduced himself as Light Yagami.

"Anyways, it was very nice to meet you Mr. Yagami, but i have to go" I excused myself from our conversation. "Sayonara" I said my goodbyes before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked home from school, being in mid conversation with Ryuk; who was begging me for the chance to try apple pie. Face palm. I immediately shut my mouth once entering the sidewalk, there being a few people around. One of them was singing a little song in a cute Russian accent. But that song seemed very far away. If my hearing was correct, that same voice then replaced the song with the Japanese alphabet, as that voice was getting closer and closer as each sound went by. I then just decided to tune it all out. There was no reason for me to be eavesdropping on a child learning the alphabet. So instead i was stuck listening to Ryuk's idea of commentary. He's kind of a sad excuse for a shinigami.

Walking down the street wasn't unusual for a college kid who was trying to ignore an invisible god of death who was obsessing over apples. Okay, maybe not the last part, but you get the idea. "Wa Wo N!" That Russian voice squeaked as something ran straight into me from behind. My bag dropped straight out of my hand, its contents spilling out. The same with whoever this person was. "Gomenasai!" I immediately heard an apology. I accepted that as i picked up my things, this person doing the same. We were then reaching for that final scrap of paper; a piece of the death note. No matter who this person was, letting them touch it and see Ryuk was not a good idea. I had to snatch it away from a small hand that was just about to touch it. I only hoped this person wouldn't question my behavior.

I exchanged my thanks with the person, finally bothering to study her appearance. The person who bumped into me was a little foreigner girl with dark brown curls and simple brown eyes. She was wearing a simple school girl uniform that supported the fact that she was probably in her third year of elementary school. Added to her outfit were these ribbons around her wrists and neck.

"That accent, your not Japanese are you?" I then asked, curiosity getting the better of me. She then explained that she just moved here from Russia. Well that explains the accent. She then introduced herself as Esther Wakahisa. I'm guessing that if she's from Russia then Wakahisa must be the family that adopted her. Being polite, i gave her my name as well. Meanwhile Ryuk was doing everything he could to hold in his cackles. I tried not to look annoyed.

"Anyways, it was very nice to meet you Mr. Yagami, but i have to go" she excused herself with a polite goodbye, running back home. I just stood there with a small innocent smile. My opinion of her? Cute, polite, mature, a little strange, and overall angelic. Its people like that who should inhabit the new world led by me, the god known as Kira. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm having one of my very red tinted moments here. I continued walking home myself, trying hard to ignore Ryuk's cackles and the news reporting Kira's latest victims.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking down the street, on my way home from school. Japanese elementary school wasn't too bad. And since its all uniforms, no one can really pick on me for my choice of clothing; until out of school that is. I did have my quarrels with one of my teachers about the ribbons though. My solution: a good tantrum with a good ear splitting scream. It was then something on the billboard caught my attention.

Being such a beginner in the Japanese language, I did not fully understand what was being reported. Yes, I have a very long way to go. But from what I can understand, I keep hearing the word "Kira" and pictures of several kinds of thugs. What was happening? What is this "Kira" thing they keep mentioning? The people around me chattered like this was normal. And what's with the thugs they keep showing? It doesn't make any sense.

After finishing my homework with ease, I went on the computer immediately. Looking up the word "Kira", I found a few articles on this rather popular word. Too bad this level of Japanese is simply to advanced for me god dammit. My solution? Get a translator to switch it too Russian.

Ok, so I've done some research on this "Kira" business. Somehow, some way theres some sort of anonymous person who thinks he's a fucking god thanks to an ability to kill people from a distance. His victims and targets? Criminals. And get this, apparently all he needs is a name and face to kill with. The best part is that this "Kira" person is currently being hunted down by an even more anonymous person called "L". Apparently this person named after a friggin letter is some sort of super detective. Best in the business and all that crap.

"Mama, Kira wa nan des ka?" I asked my Japanese mommy for more information on Kira. The Japanese bitch told me that Kira was a god to her, bringing justice to those who did wrong. But then Daddy came in to argue, saying Kira was a simple wannabe who was making people live in fear. While they argued it out with a swarm of Japanese cuss words, I accepted the explanation I had gotten and left them alone. Sitting on my futon, I thought about this "Kira" business.

Though I find it highly unrealistic for anyone to possibly be able to kill the way this "Kira" does it, I find it even more necessary to never underestimate an opponent. If I'm going to survive this, I'm going to have to take even more precautions than usual. Yet I'm so relaxed? Probably cuz while my face is perfectly public, Leena Klammer is perfectly unknown. The only reason I got chewed out before was all thanks to some nosy American bitch. Damn you Katherine Coleman. I so wish you were dead by now. Anyways, her finding the bible still was my mistake. I'm surprised that I'm not in jail yet. But still, we must learn from our mistakes. That means I better find a better hiding place for anything linking to my past at all costs. Kira could literally be anyone. I should not be playing this safe at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I might as well take a short break from the main story, since I honestly don't know where I'm going with it and I've kept you guys waiting too long. This is just to keep you entertained until I figure out what to write next. Anyways, enjoy

A normal Sunday in Japan. Already having killed Gramma or Obaasan, I'm bored as hell. I decide to take me in my frilly white dress with a purple sweater and go for a bike ride. Mommy and Daddy still think I'm spending time with the 80 year old bitch, so it's okay. They don't need to know I went out. Plus I might as well explore the area anyways. So I head downtown, being forced to judge each shop by what I see in the window rather than the signs. I may have improved on my Japanese, but not enough to decode all the kanji. *sigh*, this is gonna take me awhile.

So here I am, Russian orphan/secret 30 year old serial killer just parking my bike. I think I'll walk for awhile. "Hey freak, nice bike" a voice said. Great, them again.

A group of kids from school surrounded me, the guys looking "tough" and the girls giving me venomous sneers. And of course they are dressed more fashionably than I am. What has ever happened to frilly dressers? "Arigato" I nodded, not really in the mood for them.

"So what's with the outfit? A shabby Lolita imitation from the orphanage?" One of the girls laughed. I'll find out what Lolita is later. Right now, all I wanna know is if there's me with a knife in her future.

"Vat do you vant?" I ask, desperate to get this this over with.

"You hear that? It wants to get down to business. Maybe it's not so Baka after all" a guy teased, using the Japanese words for stupid. Didn't take long for me to learn that one. He then explained that so-and-so needed a ride home and they're out of money. After saying no they offered to stop teasing me in exchange for the bike. I'm an orphan, not stupid. So I still said no.

"Your fault then" a girl said, letting another guy come running at me. He pushed me over, and I fell from over the curb and into a dirty puddle. My dress! They ruined one of my favorite dresses! Son of a bitch! I watched as another kid rushed to grab my bike, laughing maniacally at me.

He rode away and into the streets, his eyes never leaving me. Neither was that stupid ass laugh and that sneer. The next thing shocked me though; and it happened so fast. I'll just slow it down for you: since he wasn't looking where he was going, he kinda steered into the wrong lane. He was still laughing at me, until his friends shouted at him to watch out. Looking at what's in front of him, he froze at the sight of the giant headlights and the sound of the horn ringing in out ears. Everyone watched as he got run over by a large truck. Oh. My. God. For once me being near someone's death was a coincidence.

The other kids were quick to blame me. Of course. Blame everything on the exchange student. Ok, maybe they aren't so Baka considering i did kill Obaasan only an hour ago. Still, I think it was best to run away for now while they shout Japanese profanities at me.

Well, today I killed Obaasan, got teased, pushed into a puddle, bike stolen and witnessed a death. Highlight being obaasan's death. Still, I walk around downtown, far from the accident. Ugh, my dress is just ruined. The water was dirty enough to lightly stain it a faint shade of brown. I just hate it. Plus that puddle was cold, and I'm freezing. I look at the store through the window, still exploring this city. I then see this one clothing store, and I swear my eyes almost popped out. "Kawaii" I say in awe.

These outfits are absolutely darling. Colorful dresses with endless ribbons and frills, adorable stuffed bunnies slash purses, the cutest stockings I've ever seen. I don't know what store this is, but I love it. *sigh*, I wish I could just walk in and buy myself a new dress. But sadly my allowance was also taken, plus these clothes are pretty expensive. Plus this doesn't look like something I could just steal without being caught. Life just sucks. "Hey kid" a new voice said. I looked over at this new stranger.

It was a girl, about 19 or 20. Her brown eyes bore into mine, her pretty blonde hair in perfect pigtails. Her outfit was similar to what's in the window, but just a bit dark and gothic. "Yeah?" Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"I saw you with those other kids back there. Daijoubu des ka?" She asked if I was alright.

"Hai" I answered with a simple yes.

"Anyways, would you like a new dress?" She then offered. "I'll pay for it"

"No, eets okay. I vouldnt vant you to vaste your money on me" I argued, though I really wanna take the offer.

"It's okay. I insist" she argues back. I then give in, letting her take me shopping.

I had a lot of fun trying on each outfit. I just look so cute in them. I just love these clothes so much. Everything was so childish and sweet, so doll like. If this is what's hot in Japan, I don't wanna ever leave. I might as well just quit the whole killer orphan thing and get a job so I can buy myself this stuff. Of course that's not gonna happen.

In the end we came out with a whole new me. I had on a way purple frilly dress with a pink ribbon acting as a belt around my waist. The skirt part of the dress had these cute little stars everywhere. So did the pink barrettes on my pigtails. They also had little stars. And the pink ribbon around my neck had another star. In short, this woman bought me a whole new outfit.

"Domo arigato" I bowed to this kind lady. I think I'll spare her life as long as she doesn't get in my way.

"Don't mention it kid. I think you deserve to have something good happen today" she told me.

"Keed, I nevuh intrroduced myself" I realized. "Watashi no namae wa Wakahisa Esther des" I introduced. For a moment she looked a bit confused. Dunno what that's about. Soon enough though, she went back to normal.

"Watashi wa Amane Misa des. Call me Misa" she said her name was Misa Amane.

"Domo Arigato Misa-San" I thanked her again before walking away.

"So how are you getting home?" She asked me.

"Valking I guess. My jitenshya ees scrrewed" I told her. Jitenshya=bicycle. Well, just when I had enough of her help, Misa insisted on buying me lunch and driving me to where I left Obaasan. Well I guess that was helpful. After thanking her again, I walked into the building and waited until she was long gone. I changed my outfit to go with my story behind the bitches death, and called Mommy while fake crying. I told her that I went to the park after Obaasan and I went shopping, and when I came back she was dead. And it worked


End file.
